Torturing the House of Night cast
by Evilprincess98
Summary: this is me torturing the house of night characters, with some help. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Torturing the House of Night cast

disclaimer- i dont own the series no matter how much i want to. :(

zoey- where are we?

stark- i dont know... but its creepy.

Evilprincess98- MY HOUSE IS NOT CREEPY!

everyone- WHO ARE YOU?

Evilprincess98- im the freakin author! but you can call me mia.

erik- why are we here?

mia- because i wanted to write a story and torture you all at the same time! so here you are! and just because all the walls are black with neon skulls and crossbones all over them doesnt make it creepy! (p.s. mia has long black hair, purple eyes that turn red when she mad, wears a black shirt, black jeans, black boots, really pale)

erik- will this be like annies story?

mia- i got the idea off of her and she is one of my fav authors so... yeah

kalona- why must you do this?

mia- i wanna torture all of you

erik- why do you wanna torture us?

mia- because i have anger issues *smiles evilly* and youll be the first to die. *pushes him into a acid pit that magically appeared behind him*

erik- wha-! *gets dissolved by acid*

mia- hahahahaha i _love _violence! it's so beautiful!

aphrodite- how can death be beautiful?

mia- because its an asshat dying. _duh._ now stevie rae! pick out aphrodites clothes and make her wear them!

stevie rae- OK! * drags aphrodite to closet with clothes and stuff in it*

aphrodite- * comes out in roper jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that is tucked in*

everybody- *laughing at her*

mia- now i must introduce the people that are helping me! my brother J and his pet bob! (my bro wanted in and he wanted a pet. )

J- hey ( J wears black leather trench coat, black combat boots, jeans, short black hair, completly black eyes, pale, black leather gloves, shotgun, 2 tamahawks, combat knife, taser, submachine gun. he made his own character)

bob- hi ( bob is a chicken, has black feathers, his eggs are bombs, he can talk)

damien- the chicken can talk!

J- yup

damein- * dies from LOL* (that means Lack of Logic, not laugh out loud)

jack- NO!

mia- OMG JACK! YOUR ALIVE!

mia/jack- *hugs*

erik- where did the acid put come from?

mia- this is my world. i can make _anything _happen.

erik- like being nice and-

mia- pushing you off a cliff? sure!

erik- thats not what i was gonna say-! * gets pushed off cliff*

darius- where did the cliff come from?

mia- my imagination.

everyone that is alive- ...

mia- what?

damien- your imagiation isnt a good place.

mia- what was your first clue?

damien- the skulls in the corner *poinnts to corner with a pile of skulls*

mia- oh... _that _pile of skulls...i forgot about that.

stark- you forgot about a pile of skulls?

mia- not really. they are a reminder of how many times erik will die.

erik- BUT THAT PILE IS TO THE CELING AND OVERFLOWING!

mia- your point?

erik- ...

mia- exactly. bob come here!

bob- yes?

mia- scratch out the asshats eyes.

bob- with pleasure *scratches out eriks eyes*

erik- * eyes are bleeding and he is running around blind. runs into shark tank. dies*

mia- so *sobs* beautiful

J- nobody comment. she is weird.

kalona- i think we know that.

J- I SAID NOT TO FREAKIN COMMENT!

kalona- whatcha gonna do bout it?

mia- *eyes glowing red* ill take your immortality away from you. *takes immortality and gives it to herself*

kalona- *girly scream and faints *

mia- wow. just wow.

bob- i know. thats sad *shakes his head sadly*

J- he's supposed to be a man. so sad.

kalona-* wakes up*

mia- DIE! *stabs him with a long sword*

kalona-*dies*

mia- well... im done now.

everybody-*cheering*

mia- i meant for this chapter.

everybody- *looks sad*

mia- I WILL BE BACK! *poofs out in a puff of black smoke*

A/N that was my first chapter! i feel awesome! leave a review with a torture, or a comment on the story so far, a comment on a character, whatever you do JUST LEAVE SOMETHING! if you leave something mean like 'this sucks' without any reason on WHY it sucks then i will leave my opinion on you and what i think about your reveiw, and you dont wanna hear that. so... bye!


	2. Chapter 2

torturing the house of night cast

A/N HI! this is being updated because annie says she will hunt me down if i dont.

mia- I SAID I'D BE BACK!

erik- do you have a life?

mia- yes i do! it just happens that my FRIEND Sassy0013 is AT MY HOUSE! and she will be HELPING ME throughout the entire story!

sassy- heyy (sassy has brown hair with green and black streaks, bright green eyes, tan skin, wears neon green shirt with black skull, black skinny jeans, black boots,silver spinning ring)

erik- NOT ANOTHER ONE!

mia- dont worry. she actually has sympathy, unlike me.

annie- OMG! hi evil!

mia- OMG annie! *hugs annie*

kalona- AHH SHES BACK!

annie- thats right!

mia- i said that this would be like her story!

dallas- we didnt think that it would include her being here!

annie- oh shut up!

mia- annie? do you wanna use your reveiw?

annie- yes! yes! yes! TORTURE!

sassy- im scared...

mia- it has nothing to Do with you!

sassy- in that case... LETS DO IT!

AnnieHonson

OMG! haha. you already know what torture i''ll leave from thhe PM's, but i'll leave it again! have erik get locked in a room with precocious after i gave her a bath * raises her cloaks sleeves to show many bite, scratch, and bloody marks * and dont forget the cat nip near his... you know! ;)

UPLOAD OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!

-annie

mia- I LOVE IT!

annie- you helped me make it up.

mia- i know! LETS DO IT! erik! come here!

erik- NO! I LIKE MY 'you know' PARTS!

mia- I DONT F*CKIN CARE! *takes erik and throws him into closet with precious* ( precious is a cat me and annie made. it has metal claws )

erik- NOOOO! *terrified girly scream*

mia/annie/sassy/ bob/J-HAHAHHAAHHAAHAAHA

precious- *claws open his pants and starts... well you know what im talking about*

alice- hey!

mia- HI! *hugs alice*

alice- hi sassy

sassy- heyy

annie- KFC. Killing Frightened Chickens. so sad

bob- and wrong

mia- im gonna kill them

random KFC worker- how'd i get here?

mia- my imagination made you come here

RKFCW- what?

mia- YOU KILL FRIGHTENED CHICKENS! DIE! * shoots him with a ak47 *

alice- its so wrong

annie- and needs to friggin stop! chickens should not be killed while frightened.

mia- i agree

erik- *falls out of closet dead, with half his leg eaten*

J- uh...

mia- YAY HE DIED!

sassy- lets throw a party!

everyone- *parties*

mia- well we gots to go. i wanna upload this. bye!

sassy- BYE!

annie- DONT KILL ANY FRIGHTENED CHICKENS!

alice- OR WE WILL KILL YOU!

everyone in HON- YAY THERE LEAVING!

everyone not in HON- just for now... *poofs out in black smoke*

A/N bye! and the KFC thing belongs to AnnieHonson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I'm sooo soooo sooooooo sorry! I know I literally haven't updated this in forever! But I have my reasons. First, my parents have been going back and forth between divorce and no divorce. Which has been putting stress on me. My neighbor harassed us for a while and we found out that he stalked us. And my dad's laptop (which is what I used to update) has officially completely broke. And it doesn't have internet anymore. I got a laptop for Christmas (YAY!) but we still need Wi-Fi. I'm writing this wayyy before I'll have the Wi-Fi. But I'm at my friends house and she has the beautiful Wi-Fi so, this is updated once more! So please stay with this story, if you want. I'll update every chance I get. Also, I've changed. But, you're probably tired of reading my excuses so here's the story. (And I'm mad at J. So, he's gone. But the chicken stays.) **

Mia- hello I'm back! *laughs evilly*

Annie- OMG evil! You haven't been on fanfiction in forever! *hugs evil*

Mia- *hugs back* I'm sorry! I've been having issues, as you know.

Zoey- seriously? After all this time, you finally decide to come back? I thought we were done with this with all the time you've been away.

Mia- hey, don't make me feel worse than I already do. Go up to the authors note at the top of the page if you don't understand.

Erik- authors note?

Mia- yes asshat. Authors note. I'm not even gonna explain it if your that stupid.

Stark- wow, Erik talked and isn't dead. It's a first!

Mia- oh. I forgot. *makes one of those table thingies that have chains on them that pull someone apart limb-from-limb appear*

Erik- damn you Stark. You just _had _to comment.

Stark- yes. I did.

Mia- so, Erik, get on the damned thingy and put the chains on.

Erik- I don't want to.

Mia- did you forget? This is in my head. I control everything. *the room turns to old stone walls with piles of skulls everywhere. It looks very depressing.* here is where we will do this stuff now.

Loren- oh come on! I liked the other place better. At least it had color.

Mia- I like _this _place better. So deal with it or die.

Loren- just poof us back to the other place. *poofs on the table thingy. Chains connected to his arms and legs.*

Mia- is that enough poofing for you?

Loren- please, spare me!

Mia- hmm… let me think about it… NO!

Loren- *gets torn limb from limb while screaming like a little girl*

Mia- he is such a little girl. Wait, that's offensive to little girls. Anyways, I'm gonna do the reviews that I got! Hopefully the people that left them will still read this.

AliceAgony

I happened to be waken from my slumber by somebody on the phone yelling "REVIEW GOD DAMNIT!" when I checked my mail, this story happened to pop up on my inbox. So, I read it and now I'm trying to contain my laughter while my grandma and mom are snoozin :D

Ok, torture. I challenge Shaunee to a fire show down! There could be only one person that is an absolute goddess with fire, and that is me! After I'm don't defeating her, make soup out of her remainings and feed it to Erin and Asscream (hehe)

I hope that was good. I'm still half asleep, and can't think straight. BTW, heard you're having some kind of chat with Annie. I'm on the phone with her right now, so I'm entering that chat!

-a very tired Alice

Mia- thanks for the torture. Now, let's begin.

Alice- Shaunee, get over here.

Shaunee- *walks over to Alice*

Alice- *starts throwing fire at Shaunee*

Shaunee- *attempts to block fire and throw her own. Fails.*

Alice- *kills her*

Mia- *puts on apron and begins cooking Shaunee soup in a kitchen that magically appeared.*

Erin- *sobbing on the ground* why? Why, you cruel, sick people.

Mia- *takes off apron and brings out two bowls of soup.* Erin, Erik, come here and eat.

Erik- why do you do this kind of stuff? It's not right.

Mia- ok dude, get this through your thick skull. This is in my head. Mine. My head is a messed up place, ok? I'm surprised that we haven't met Jason or anyone else in here yet. But they will come sometime.

Dragon- Jason? Anyone else? What is all in your head?

Mia- you'll find out sometime in later chapters. Maybe the next one.

Erin- *falls on the ground twitching.*

Annie- *pokes Erin.* I think she's dead.

Sassy- what was in that soup, Mia?

Mia- I don't know… I just put the remains in some water and put some seasonings and stuff in.

Erik- *falls on ground like Erin* what… you… put… soup?

Mia- wait… damn it! I think I added poison. Well, this will be a boring death now. Poison is no fun.

Erik/Erin- *dies and green stuff comes out of their mouths.*

Sassy- Mia? Why did you have the poison in the first place?

Mia- umm… well, I'm pretty sure that Jason got it because he was mad at Josh.

Sassy- what did Josh do this time? I swear I'm gonna hurt that boy…

Mia- it was from the last time.

Sassy- still gonna hurt that boy.

Mia- anyways… let's get to another review.

AnnieHonson

That's right, you better not mess with chickens, or torturous authors will haunt you down and eat your soul!

Torture- all the hated people in HoN, let's play hop scotch. Here's the twist. If you get a step wrong, a piece of burning coal be thrown at you. And let's make sure that they're playing hop scotch, bare footed, on a place made out of only burning coal.

LOL just came up with that idea :D

-Annie

Mia- ah Annie, I love your ideas.

Annie- thanks.

Mia- *makes big block of coal appear* Alice, will you do the honors?'

Alice- gladly. *lights coal on fire*

Hated people- *cowers in fear.*

Mia- ok, hated people. Get in a line.

Hated people- *get in line*

Mia- *takes away their shoes. Puts them in a corner* when you're done, you may get your shoes.

Loren- I'll go up first. *goes to coal. Dances on top of the coal like a ballerina.*

Annie- huh. Always knew he was a girl.

Mia- *throws coal at him randomly*

Loren- hey, I didn't mess up!

Mia- but you're supposed to be a guy. Not a ballerina.

Erik-*attempts to play hop scotch. Falls down a lot.*

Annie- *throws coal at his crotch.*

Erik- *curls up on the ground and cries.*

Annie- I didn't think he'd react to that. It's not like he has anything there.

Dragon- *messes up a lot.*

Sassy- *throws coal at his head*

Dragon- *screams and faints because his hair burnt off*

Mia- wimp.

Neferet- *tries to hop scotch. Fails epically.*

Alice- *throws coal and fire at her*

Neferet- *dies while still on the coal*

Kalona- *tries to fly over hop scotch area*

Mia/Annie/sassy/Alice- *throws coal at him until he falls*

Kalona- *falls on giant block of coal. Screams like a baby until he burns up to ashes*

Mia- never try that again.

Cleaning dude- *sweeps up remains*

Sassy- you have a cleaning dude?

Mia- yep. Did you expect me to actually clean up after myself?

Sassy- good point. You're lazy.

Mia- and proud of it. So, next review!

Sassy0013

Haha love this chapter sorry it took so long for a review. But I gots an idea for next chap… can I torture someone? I don't care who just as long as I cann. I think itd b funn ;) but make it a sloww painful deathh! Especially if theyy deserve itt! Thank you sooo muchh! Love ya! :D

Mia- I'm soo proud of you! *hugs sassy* you want to torture!

Sassy- who am I gonna torture?

Mia- loren.

Sassy- what did he do?

Mia- *explains what he did*

Sassy- ohh he's gonna die! Slowly and painfully!

Loren- oh shit. *runs away*

Sassy- *grabs him and shoves a knife through his stomach*

Loren- *screams in pain*

Sassy- *throws him on the ground and kicks him.*

Loren- *spits up blood*

Sassy- *kicks him in the head then pours acid on him.*

Loren- *Dies*

Mia- that was awesome. Next review!

Djsrocks

This is good! I wanna see Loren get attacked by an evil pack of those zombie dogs from CoD (call of duty!:)

Mia- hi djs!

Djs- hi! (Sorry but I can't find our PMs so I can't remember exactly what you said you look like. But I know you said short curly brown hair, with a pink bow and some type of really cool clothes. And I remember our special guest.)

Mia- unleash the doggies! *Let's dogs out*

Zombie dogs- *growls at Loren*

Loren- *Cries*

ZD- *starts ripping him apart*

Mia/Alice/Annie/Sassy- *eating popcorn, watching this like an interesting movie*

Loren-*Dies*

Bellatrix- *poofs in* why am I here? (Bellatrix is off of Harry Potter. Djsrocks requested her.)

Djs- why? Why did you kill him? I understand Sirius, but Dobby? Why? *stabs her with a knife*

Bellatrix- what the… *bleeds to death*

Djs- *yelling* you bitch!

Mia- ok, ok, calm down. She's dead.

Djs- ok… ok… I'm good now… maybe.

Mia- ok. Well, I'm done with this chapter. I swear I'll be back!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm sorry for not updating and not talking to anyone. My parents got divorced, they have shared parenting so I see them both but that's not giving me issues. 2 years ago my mom made me drive a jeep Cherokee in my neighbor's yard. I didn't like driving, but I did it anyways so she'd stop bugging me to drive. I don't feel like explaining exactly what happened, cuz I don't remember half of the wreck. All I saw when I got out was the sliver jeep smashed into an oak tree 3 feet in the air. It terrified me. Ever since that, I freak out and cry when I'm in the front seat of a vehicle. The day of the wreck, I went from wearing pastel colors and yellows and pinks and blues and pretty colors and liking flowers and animals to wearing black, black, and more black. I started loving graveyards and death. I totally did a 180 degree flip in personalities. I tried to explain why in so many different ways but now it boils down to the fact that I have PTSD. I'm fucked up. My brain thinks I'm dead and I'm not. It's not fun, trust me. PTSD is like an evil monster stalking you. Something happens and it finds you for the first time. It lurks behind you, tinting your personality darker and darker and you don't know why. Then something happens again, could be anything, and it stresses you out too much. you get suicidal and homicidal and don't know what to do. Then the monster strikes. Immediately you completely stop caring about almost everything and everyone. You can say anything and hurt peoples feeling and you just don't care. Regular people give you anxiety. Everything that reminds you of death becomes comforting. And besides this, a lot of other stuff has happened. If you want to know more, PM me. I'll talk to you about anything. If you want someone to talk to about some stuff happening, I know a lot about the human mind, and I've been through a lot. I can probably help. I'm going to continue the story, but it will be different because, well, I'm different. All I can hope for is that someone will read this, need help, and I can help them. I'm too far gone, but not everyone is. I really hope to help someone if they need it. And I'll be putting a (short) chapter up in a while (Meaning an hour or so.) I promise. I left you guys hanging far too long. Well, I hope you guys still managed to have some faith in me and will read this and the chapters I post. I hope it will be often but who knows, every other week at the very least. I promise. Bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you I would update. I'm seriously an emotional mess right now so this might be a bit extra gory….. Thank you Inquiete, BurningGirl234, djsrocks and Isriien for being new to review, it means something even though I don't think I have a heart anymore…. And thank you Poofy for making me laugh with the randomness. For the people that told me this is against site rules, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. But, at least in my eyes, screen play is a type of literature, seeing as that's how we read Romeo and Juliet in reading class and a bunch of other books. And this is screen play, a simple type of way of writing used for plays, movies, and the sort. So I am going to write this for at least a while, if I get in trouble or it gets to be too much, I'll take it down immediately. I just don't see why screen play would be against it. And also, I'm sorry for not capitalizing before, I had a really bad computer and it didn't even have spell check and I never used a computer except in elementary school before I found this site…. So I apologize for my mistakes, thank you for pointing them out **** criticism makes a writer grow, and I've been writing a lot and got a lot better with my skills, so thank you, I hope this is better.**

Mia- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I AM BAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKK MY PRETTIES! *Cackles evily*

Zoey- I don't even have words for this.

Stark- After all this time, you come back? Why not leave us alone?

Mia- Because I've had a really bad life recently, do you really want to hear it!? *Eyes flash red*

Stark- *shakes head no*

Mia- Good. It's been bad enough.

Loren- Why has this chamber changed?

Mia- Huh?

Loren- The chamber that we are trapped in while you torture us indefinitely, it has changed.

Mia- Oooh, that. It changed when I did. I used to be dark, but happy. Hence the neon skulls. Now I'm not happy anymore, hence the stone work and demons.

Jack- D-d-demons?

Mia- Yes, my dear pretties, there are demons here. The demons that live within my withering soul. Anyways, I'm in a bad mood. So, I'm going to do the review dares. Here is one from djsrocks:

This is good! I wanna see loren get attacked by an evil pack of those zombie dogs from CoD (Call of Duty)! :)

Mia- Well, as you wish. *bows to djsrocks and pulls out dog whistle*

Zombie Dogs- *run from dark hallway and snarl at Loren*

Mia and djsrocks- ATTACK!

Zombie Dogs- *corner Loren and begin biting him, starting at the legs*

Mia- hurry! Get the popcorn!

djsrock- already got it. *hands Mia handful of popcorn*

Zombie Dogs-*rip more flesh from Lorens pitiful bones.*

Loren- *Screams like a little girl who broke a nail*

Characters that usually get tortured- this is going to end sooooooo badly for us.

Dragon- If she is doing this first thing, what else does she plan on?

Loren- *dies painfully*

Zombie Dogs- *whimper at the loss of their entertainment*

Mia and djsrocks- *whimper with them*

Mia- Well, time for new review!

This is hilarious. Do something to Zoey! Please! She's one of the worst characters ever.

Mia- As you wish, Isriien, as you wish…. *Looks at Zoey*

Zoey- *slowly floats against will towards Mia*

Mia and Isriien- *Smile evilly*

Mia-*Closes eyes and hums*

*black smoke seeps from every hole and crevice in the room. The tendrils wrap around Zoey as she screams and yells in pain*

Zoey- You are just like Neferet! You have the same powers!

Mia-* stops the tendrils temporarily* These tendrils are not of darkness, and are not sacrificing you. They are the demons in disguise.

*Black smoke tangles itself around Zoey, squeezing the life out of her and slowly hands and faces appear in the smoke*

Zoey- *eyes roll to back of head, mouth open in unheard scream, blood oozing from every pore*

Isriien- Ah, it needed to be done.

Mia- Yes it did. Now, on to the next torture!

PLEAZE LET ME TORTURE SOMEONE! I WANNA TORTURE KALONA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

MAKE HIM DIE WITH THE DEATH NOTE plz!

Mia- BurningGirl234, it would be my honor to allow you to torture someone. *hands BurningGirl234 an axe.* do with it what you want.

BurningGirl234- *raises axe and looks at Kalona. Runs after him screaming a battle cry and jams the axe between his eyes. Then between his legs* (ouchie. That had to hurt)

Kalona- NOOOOO it hurts…. so…b..ad… *dies.*

BurningGirl234- *breathing heavily* so worth it….

Mia- Now, the next one! I'm so happy for all the reviews!

Torture: Loren get put in that rips-limbs-off table thing and well your limbs are being yanked out have Annie poor lava down your throat. *smiles sweetly* oh and have Heath be shoped up to little bit sized pieces, coated in acid and fed to Zoey. Why because I just love torturing these guys. :D

Mia- Inquiete, I already like you. *summons the 'rips-limbs-off table thing' (sorry, I love that explanation haha)*

Minions that appeared out of nowhere- *Places Loren on the table and strap him down*

Loren- please, please let me out! I did nothing wrong!

Inquiete- Like hell you didn't! *makes table rip him apart. *

Annie-*appears and cackles evilly while pouring lava down his throat*

Loren- *burns from the inside out*

Mia- *begins cutting apart Heath very slowly, watching the blood pour out of his body and onto the floor, then force feeds him to Zoey while she tries to puke*

Everyone that's not an author- *horrified*

Mia- well, it's 4 am here and I'm tired so, the rest of you live…. For now….


	6. Chapter 6

To my few readers,

I am truly sorry, but people have threatened to report this story due to violations. Some were nice and just gave me suggestions to make it okay again so I could write it, but others have not been as nice. This is the only story I ever planned on writing, due to the fact that I can't write with the limitations of using another authors characters and general guidelines. Some people do amazingly at writing like this, it makes it easier for them and they thrive at writing like this and they love changing a world and re-making the fantasy. I think it's amazing what they do. But sadly, I just cannot do that. I wish I could make a fantasy even better or fix flaws like that but I can't. This story was worthless anyways :/ there are much better ones out there, look up AnnieHonsons torturing HoN community. So many amazing books there, mine just isn't good enough and I lost the passion. I have changed too much, and I'm putting an account on fictionpress under Evilprincess98 so if you think youd like my morbid writing in my own style, please check me out. Thank you. I hope you understand, I won't be on this account anymore, I just can't. I really hope you understand, thank you again, goodbye, have a nice day, week, life, feel free to hate me, I know I would hate me.


End file.
